


Pumpkin Spice

by Evandar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar
Summary: Seto has opinions about terrible seasonal coffee. Unfortunately, Mokuba's absence this autumn means he's missing the taste of pumpkin spice almost as much as he misses his brother.





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).

> Happy Halloween, FleetSparrow! I hope you like your seasonal ficlet.

He hates the taste of pumpkin spice. _Hates it_. To him, the mixture of cinnamon and nutmeg and clove tastes little better than the ‘luxury’ shower gel that is omnipresent in expensive hotel rooms. Pumpkin spice is a waste of coffee and that is the hill Seto Kaiba has chosen to die on – at least, it is when he’s debating the seasonal monstrosity with Mokuba. His brother inexplicably loves the stuff, and while Mokuba otherwise has decent taste, this is certainly an exception that proves the rule.

But. It’s autumn. The weather is growing colder and the leaves are falling in fiery drifts to the pavement. The air smells of rain and decay. At this time of year, those cloying spices cling constantly to Mokuba’s lips. Every time Seto kisses him, he tastes the infernal pumpkin spice, and while he grumbles at it, it’s never enough to make him stop.

This year, however, Mokuba isn’t here. He’s on the other side of the ocean, representing Kaiba Corp to potential American business partners, and Seto misses him constantly. The distance is too great; their schedules too separate for Skype calls to work properly. He sees Mokuba twice a day, now, on the other side of a screen – tie hanging limp around his neck and his hair a (typical) mess – for too brief conversations before one of them has to dash to a meeting or fall exhausted into bed.

Mokuba never sleeps well when he’s away from home, and Seto has spent more than one morning watching his brother fall into a fitful sleep, only closing the call when he absolutely has to.

It’s infuriating. Missing Mokuba is making him more vicious than normal, and – worst of all – missing him at this time of year means that he’s missing the taste of that awful drink.

Fortunately, his PA has learned to never ask questions.

When Mokuba calls, Seto has a cup in hand. There are enough shots of espresso to (almost) make it worth drinking and a distinct lack of cream (he’s not a complete masochist). He ignores his brother’s raised eyebrow at the visible Starbucks logo as he takes a sip and – with Mokuba’s voice coming over his headset and the soapy-cinnamon taste of terrible coffee on his tongue – he can just about pretend to himself that Mokuba is by his side again.

Where he should always be.


End file.
